1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a fastener that is used to attach two adjacent wire panels together, and more specifically a pet barrier having multiple wire panels for use in an automobile to create two separate compartments.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that conventional fasteners such as wingnut fasteners may be used to attach two adjacent wire panels together to form a pet barrier. However, there are some deficiencies associated with using wingnut fasteners to attach two wire panels together. One significant deficiency of using wingnut fasteners to attach two wire panels together is that the installation typically requires at least two people to fasten the two wire panels together. One person has to turn a wingnut on one side while a second person has to hold a screw on the other side steady. Without help, one person may not be able to assemble the pet barrier, or the installation assembly of the pet barrier may be burdensome and take a lot of time to erect.
Another deficiency commonly associated with using wingnut fasteners is that if a single person attempts to erect the pet barrier, the user would have to reach through the holes within the wire panels to hold the screw steady while turning the wingnut. Doing this may be cumbersome and may result in the user being frustrated during the assembly process.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need in the art for an ease-of-use fastener so that the user can easily attach a plurality of wire panels together to erect a pet barrier without the assistance of another person. Various aspects of the present disclosure addresses this particular need, as will be discussed in more detail below.